bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Images Profile Images Ep113IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep266IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo in Las Noches. Episode 346 Ichigo.png|Ichigo seventeen months later. Ichigo Another option.png|Ichigo seventeen months later after regaining his powers. Ep108IchigosTwoSides.png|Ichigo's different aspects. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8MasakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki Family. Ep8MasakiDead.png|Masaki lies dead on top of Ichigo. Ep8MasakiWipesIchigo.png|Masaki wipes Ichigo's face. Ep178IchigoTatsukiDojo.png|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki Arisawa. Ep1IsshinKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo being kicked by Isshin. Ep1RukiaInformsIchigo.png|Ichigo meets Rukia Kuchiki. Ep1Sai.png|Rukia uses Sai on Ichigo. Ep1IchigoBreaksSai.png|Ichigo manages to break out of the Kidō spell, Sai. Ep1IchigoFacesFishboneD.png|Ichigo vs. Fishbone D. Ep1IchigoTakesPower.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power. Ep1NewShinigami.png|Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Ep1FishboneDefeated.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. Ep2IchigoWithMizuiroKeigo.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia in his class. Ep2GokonTekkōInUse.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Ep2IchigoCutsHexapodus.png|Ichigo cuts off Hexapodus's legs. Ep2HexapodusDying.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu Kurosaki looks for her pajamas in Ichigo's room. Ep2AcidwireIchigoBedroom.png|Acidwire enters Ichigo's bedroom. Ep2AcidwireAttacks.png|Ichigo Kurosaki is attacked by Acidwire. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3AcidwireSlamsIchigo.png|Acidwire's tail slams into Ichigo using Tail Shaker. Ep3VitriolShot2.png|Ichigo's grip on his Zanpakutō loosens due to the effects of Vitriol Shot. Ep4MizuiroOffended.png|Ichigo offends Mizuiro when introducing him as a womanizer. Ep4KeigoCongratsIchigo.png|Keigo congratulates Ichigo for having lunch with Rukia. Ep4IchigoWatchesShibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the parakeet. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo Karin Kurosaki is sick. Ep4Reiraku1.png|Ichigo starts to use Reiraku to find Yūichi. Ep4Reiraku2.png|Ichigo manages to use Reiraku a high-level ability. Ep4KarinCollapses.png|Ichigo finds Karin. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stands on Shrieker's head. Ep5IchigoEngagesShrieker.png|Ichigo engages Shrieker in battle. Ep5IchigoFightsShrieker.png|Ichigo vs. Shrieker. Ep5IchigoReturnsLeeches.png|Ichigo returns Shrieker's bombs. Ep6RukiaGone.png|Ichigo discovers Rukia is absent from his closet. Ep6IchigoFriendsLookUp.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo Asano. Ep6IchigoGikongan.png|Ichigo with a Soul Candy dispenser. Ep6RukiaKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia for questioning her. Ep6IchigoDislikesKon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ep6KonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo. Ep6IchigoConfrontsKon.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ep6IchigoProtectsChildren.png|Ichigo protects the children from "Ichigo". Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo's reaction to Operation Spearhead. Ep7IchigoSlicesHollow.png|Ichigo slices the Millipede-like Hollow. Ep7UraharaArrives.png|Kisuke Urahara arrives to collect Kon. Ep7KonIntoPlushy.png|Ichigo putting the Mod-Soul in a plushy. Ep7KonWakesIchigo.png|Kon wakes Ichigo. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Ichigo has a meeting with his family. Ep7IchigoNightmare.png|Ichigo has a nightmare about then night his mother died. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|Ichigo walks to his mothers grave. Ep8IchigoDiscoversMasakiBody.png|Ichigo's grief over Masaki. Ep8RukiaConfrontsIchigo.png|Ichigo being confronted by Rukia. Ep8ShinigamiNoticeHollow.png|The fight is interrupted by an order from Soul Society. Ep9IchigoSeversTendon.png|Ichigo severs Grand Fisher's tendon. Ep9GrandFisherGreetsIchigo.png|Ichigo meets Grand Fisher as the Hollow hold Karin. Ep9GrandFisherAttacksIchigo.png|Using Oppression, Grand Fisher attack Ichigo. Ep9Oppression.png|Ichigo is engulfed using Oppression. Ep9GrandFisherImpalesIchigo.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherUsesMasakiLure.png|Ichigo being stopped by Grand Fisher. Ep9RukiaRecognizesGrandFisher.png|Rukia recognizes Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherTauntsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher taunts an injured Ichigo. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo. Ep9IsshinIchigoGrave.png|Ichigo and Isshin stand over Masaki's grave. Ep9IchigoStabsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo stabs and wounds the Grand Fisher. Ep9FatherSonChat.png|Ichigo and Isshin. Ep9IchigoAsksToRemainShinigami.png|Ichigo asks Rukia to let him remain a Shinigami. Ep10KeigoBeatIt.png|Ichigo tells Keigo to beat it. Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10CrowdBwahaha.png|The crowd joins in. Ep10OrihimeApologises.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Ep10IchigoDragsKanonji.png|Ichigo drags Kanonji away from the Hollow. Ep10IchigoStopsKanonji.png|Ichigo stops Kanonji from returning. Ep10BladeStuck.png|Ichigo's Zanpakutō gets stuck in the wall. Ep10StickerPhlegm2.png|Ichigo is glued to his own hilt with the Demi-Hollow's Sticker Phlegm. Ep10DonSavesIchigo.png|Kanonji saves a trapped Ichigo. Ep10EarthBoundSpirit.png|The Earth-bound Spirit is revealed. Ep10IchigoDemiHollowClash.png|Ichigo fends off the Demi-Hollow. Ep10Kanonball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Cannonball to free Ichigo. Ep10IchigoDefeatsDemiHollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Ichigo and his friends are called before the school principal. Ep11KeigoCriesToIchigo.png|Keigo cries to Ichigo about his test scores. Ep11IchigoKicksFatGhost.png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus. Ep11Reiraku3.png|Uryū uses Reiraku and tears off a piece of Ichigo's red ribbon to show it to him. Ep11IchigoExitsBody.png|Ichigo's soul exits his body. Ep12IchigoConfrontsUryū.png|Ichigo grabs Uryū. Ep12IchigoBisectsHollow.png|Ichigo bisects a Hollow. Ep13IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo arrives. Ep14IchigoSlicesArrow.png|Ichigo cuts through Uryū's spirit arrow. Ep14LookingOn.png|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. Ep14IchigoArrivesAtCarnage.png|thumb|Ichigo confronts Uryū. Ep14BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Uryū stand back-to-back. Ep14IchigoAttacksMenos.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande. Ep14MenosKicksIchigo.png|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. Ep14UryūFeelsIchigosReiatsu.png|Uryū feels Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep14IchigoEnlargesBow.png|Uryū's plan is put into motion. Ep14UryūDemandsAnswers.png|Uryū asks Ichigo how he has been fighting Hollows all this time. Ep14MenosUsesCero.png|The Menos Grande charges a Cero. Ep14IchigoHurtsMenos.png|Ichigo defeats the Menos Grande. Ep14UryūSavesIchigo.png|Uryū fires arrows to calm down Ichigo's spiritual power. Ep14IchigoRefusesToFight.png|Ichigo realises he cannot fight Uryū. Ep15AwkwardLunch.png|Ichigo, Uryū, and Mizuiro having lunch together. Ep16IchigoFindsKon.png|Ichigo finds a taped-up Kon. Ep16IchigoBlocksRenji.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Abarai. Ep16IchigoWithBlade.png|Ichigo carrying his blade. Ep16IchigoShoulder.png|Ichigo's shoulder is wounded. Ep16IchigoSlices.png|Ichigo slices Renji's chin. Ep16RenjiShikaiStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji. Ep17RenjiWounded.png|Ichigo wounds Renji. Ep17BladeSliced.png|As he tries to finish off Renji, Ichigo's Zanpakutō is broken by Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep17Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. Ep17ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Ichigo with Senka. Ep17IchigoGrabsRobe.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's robe. Ep17RukiaKicksHand.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ep17IchigoFlingsTessai.png|Ichigo throws Tessai Tsukabishi off of him. Ep17Shitonegaeshi.png|Kisuke Urahara holds Benihime over Ichigo using Shitonegaeshi on him. Ep18OrihimeIchigoChat.png|Ichigo and Orihime talk about Rukia's departure. Ep18IchigoHitsKeigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is. Ep18UraharaRemovesIchigosPlus.png|Urahara removes Ichigo's soul from his body. Ep18IchigoAvoidsUruru.png|Ichigo vs. Ururu Tsumugiya. Ep18UruruPowerKick.png|Ururu kicks Ichigo. Ep18UruruAttacksIchigo.png|Ururu attacks Ichigo. Ep18ChainOfFate.png|Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18TessaiSeversChain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18UraharaDupesIchigo.png|Urahara tricks Ichigo as the Shattered Shaft appears. Ep18IchigoBoundWithKin.png|Ichigo bound with Kin. Ep19IchigoTriesEscapingShatteredShaft.png|Ichigo tries to run up the wall of the Shattered Shaft. Ep19IchigoHollowfies.png|Ichigo begins Hollowfication. Ep19InnerWorld.png|Ichigo in his inner world. Ep19IchigoMeetsZangetsu.png|Ichigo meets a mysterious stranger for the first time. Ep19Reiraku1.png|Ichigo uses Reiraku in order to find his Shinigami powers. Ep19Reiraku2.png|Ichigo finds his powers after using Reiraku. Ep19ZangetsuCommendsIchigo.png|Zangetsu commends Ichigo for finding his blade. Ep20ZangetsuConfrontsIchigo.png|Zangetsu confronts Ichigo for running away from Urahara. Ep19IchigosPowers.png|Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō handle in a box. Ep19Bankin.png|The massive cube from the Finale of Bankin, about to land on Ichigo. Ep19Bankin1.png|Ichigo is covered in cloth after Tessai uses the Prologue portion of Bankin. Ep19Bankin2.png|Ichigo is impaled with bolts during the Refrain portion of Bankin. Ep19IchigoRegainsPowers.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft. Ep20Hōzuri.png|Urahara uses Hōzuri on Ichigo. Ep20UraharaPressuresIchigo.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Urahara. Ep20BenihimeCutsSword.png|Urahara cuts Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ep20GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. Ep20IchigoAchievesShikai.png|Ichigo achieves Shikai. Ep20ZangetsuShikai.png|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Ep20IchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes about his hyper father. Ep20UraharaMessage.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note. Ep20IsshinGivesCharm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin Kurosaki. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Ichigo freaks out upon seeing Yoruichi talk for the first time in cat form. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Ichigo's friends study his body and soul form. Soul Society arc Ep21IchigoMeetsJidanbō.png|Ichigo vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Ep21IchigoElbowsJidanbō.png|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō. Ep22IchigoChallengesGin.png|Ichigo attempts to face Gin Ichimaru as Yoruichi Shihōin berates him. Ep22GanjuKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju Shiba. Ep23KoganehikoShiroganehikoGuard.png|Ichigo and his friends are confronted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. Ep23KūkakusDestructiveAnger.png|Kūkaku Shiba damages her home while injuring Ichigo and Ganju. Ep24YellingAtIchigo.png|Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko yell at Ichigo Kurosaki for not being able to use the Reishūkaku. Ep24KūkakusBeratesIchigo.png|Kūkaku berates the incompetent Ichigo. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|The Reishūkaku sphere collapses leaving heroes stranded in mid air Ep26IkkakuYumichikaArrive.png|Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa arrive. Ep26IkkakuBlocksIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku. Ep26IchigoIkkakuClash.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. Ep26IkkakuThrustsBlade.png|Ikkaku thrusts at Ichigo. Ep27IkkakuDefeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. Ep29HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō Yamada hostage. Ep29GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo gives out to Ganju for bringing Hanatarō with him. Ep30NavigatingTheSewers.png|Hanatarō leads Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers. Ep30HanatarōRecallsRukia.png|Hanatarō reveals his recent past with Rukia. Ep30IchigoRushesRenji.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. Ep30IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Ichigo crosses blades with Renji. Ep30RenjiBattlesIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Renji. Ep30RenjiIchigoClash.png|Ichigo facing off against Renji. Ep30IchigoPushedBack.png|Ichigo pushed back by Renji's Shikai. Ep30IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo gets back up after Zabimaru's attack. Ep31IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Ichigo fighting Renji. Ep31RenjiEvadesIchigosStrike.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. Ep31RenjiReadiesStrike.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. Ep31Resolve.png|Ichigo regains his resolve against Renji. Ep31GetsugaTenshōFlashback.png|Kisuke Uraharara teaches Ichigo to use Getsuga Tenshō at will. Ep31GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to defeat Renji Abarai. Ep32RenjiBegsIchigo.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo being healed by Hanatarō. IchigoHanatarōGanjuEmerge.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju emerge from the sewers. 36Stopped in their tracks.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō are stopped in their tracks by an enormous Reiatsu. 36Skeleton blade.png|As he runs, Ichigo feels as though someone is constantly holding a sword to his neck. 36Ichigo notices.png|Ichigo notices Ganju and Hanatarō being overwhelmed by the Reiatsu. 36Yachiru hops.png|Yachiru Kusajishi jumps onto Ichigo's shoulder in an attempt to move to Hanatarō. 36Ichigo powers up.png|Ichigo raises his Reiatsu. 36Ichigo fails.png|Ichigo fails to cut Kenpachi Zaraki. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Yasutora Sado. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo risking his life to protect Sado's coin. 38Kenpachi chases.png|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. 38Kenpachi stabs.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Kenpachi. 39Ichigo gets up.png|Ichigo gets up amid a burst of Reiatsu. 39KKenpachi gets slashed.png|Kenpachi lets himself get cut so he can get close to Ichigo. 39Kenpachi unleashes.png|Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch. 39Zangetsu speaks.png|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu. 39Ichigo and Kenpachi clash.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash one last time. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi after the clash. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Ichigo unconscious after fighting Kenpachi. 40Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_lie_defeated.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi lie defeated. HanatarōBullied.png|Hanatarō being bullied by Ichigo. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo using Yoruichi's flying device. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Ichigo and Rukia. Ep42YoruichiOutflanksByakuya.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. Ep42Taketonbo.png|Yoruichi flips Ichigo on his back. 42Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws his blade in preparation for his training. 45Yoruichi_explains_the_Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi explains the Tenshintai to Ichigo. 45Zangetsu_appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ichigo. 45Zangetsu_makes_blades.png|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. 45Ichigo_leaps.png|Ichigo leaps for the sword. 45Zangetsu_shatters_sword.png|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo grabs a jagged blade. 47Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Zangetu's strike. 47Ichigo_spews_water.PNG|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. 47Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_relax.png|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. 48Ichigo_promises.png|Ichigo promises to attain Bankai by the end of the day. Ep51IchigoFightsZangetsu.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu charge at each other. Ep52IchigoZangetsuFight.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu battle. 52Zangetsu_asks.png|Zangetsu asks Ichigo if he can still stand. Ep54IchigoStopsSōkyoku.png|Ichigo stops the Sōkyoku from killing Rukia. Ep54KikōōPreparesToAttack.png|Kikōō prepares to charge at Ichigo. Ep54IchigoSavesRukia.png|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Arbor of the Sōkyoku. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo stops Renji's pursuers. Ep54IchigoDefeatsLieutenants.png|Ichigo defeats Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu. Ep54IchigoDefeatsOfficers.png|Ichigo defeats Lieutenant. Ep54ByakuyaAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo challenges Byakuya. Ep55ByakuyaAsksWhy.png|Byakuya asks why Ichigo wants to save Rukia. Ep57GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to counter Byakuya's Shikai. Ep58ByakuyaBlocks.png|Byakuya blocks Getsuga Tenshō. Ep58IchigoRevealsBankai.png|Ichigo reveals his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. to Byakuya. Ep58BladeToTheNeck.png|The final fight between Byakuya and Ichigo. Ep58IchigoDenouncesPride.png|Ichigo asks if Byakuya's pride is what is allows him to let Rukia die. Ep58IchigoEvades.png|Ichigo evades Byakuya's onslaught. Ep58IchigoDeflectsBlades.png|Ichigo deflecting Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ep58IchigoStabs.png|Byakuya uses his bare hand to avoid Ichigo's blow. Ep59ByakuyaUsesSenkei.png|Byakuya activates Senkei. Ep59FierceClashes.png|The two continue their fierce battle. EP59ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Ichigo. Ep59ByakuyaStabsFoot.png|Byakuya stabs Ichigo's foot. Ep59ByakuyaUsesByakurai.png|Byakuya shoots through Ichigo's shoulder with Byakurai. Ep59IchigoCatchesBlade.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's blade. Ep59ByakuyaSeesBlackGetsuga.png|Ichigo attacks with a black Getsuga Tenshō. Ep59HollowIchigoSurprisesByakuya.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo attacks Byakuya. Ep59IchigoStrugglesHollow.png|Ichigo struggles with his Hollow to remove his mask. Ep59ByakuyaInjured.png|Byakuya is wounded by Ichigo's attack. Ep59IchigoByakuyaClash.png|Ichigo and Byakuya attacking each other. 61Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo stops Sōsuke Aizen's attack on Renji. 61Aizen slashes.png|Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his final fight with Byakuya. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Kenpachi cuts Ichigo's wooden sword to challenge him. Ep63IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo, Renji, & Byakuya. Arrancar arc Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge. Ep110ShinjiAttacksIchigo.png|Shinji Hirako attempts to recruit Ichigo. Ep110ShinjiSaysShush.png|Ichigo vs. Shinji. Karin Questions Ichigo.png|Ichigo being questioned by Karin. Karin stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being stopped by Karin. 114Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Llargo. Ep114UlquiorraWatches.png|Ulquiorra watches the fight between Ichigo and Yammy. Urahara protects Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo vs. Hollow.jpg|Ichigo vs. a Hollow. 117Ichigo prevents.png|Ichigo saves Sado from Di Roy Rinker. Ep117DiRoyFacesIchigo.png|Di Roy prepares to battle Ichigo. Ep117DiRoyAttacksRukia.png|Di Roy attacks a distracted Rukia Kuchiki. 121Grimmjow appears.png|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ep122IchigoFightsShinji.png|Ichigo facing off against Shinji. Ep123HiyoriTauntsIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The other Visored stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori. Ep123VisoredTrainIchigo.png|The Visored laze around as Ichigo trains. Ep124Panty-FlashTornado.png|Lisa uses Panty-Flash Tornado on Ichigo. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei Muguruma attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi. Bleach124.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo. Kariya and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and a hallucination of Kariya. Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo faces off against Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo. Ep126HiyoriUsingGatoringuJidanda.png|Hiyori trains Ichigo. Ep126OrihimeIchigoTalk.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo. Ep139GetsugaTenshōCloseRange.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō at close range. Ep139GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. 139Grimmjow expresses.png|Ichigo vs. Grimmjow. Ep139IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo keeps up the momentum and attack. Ep141OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime slips into Ichigo's room. Ep141OrihimeAlmostKisses.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Hueco Mundo arc Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo being hit by Misato Ochi. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo, and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. 145Cannonball cracks.png|The Reishi sphere around the group begins to crack. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji, and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Forest of Menos. Ep150FivePaths.png|Ichigo and his friends separate down different paths. Ep151DordoniConfrontsIchigoNel.png|Nel and Ichigo confront Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Ep151DordoniFightsIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Dordoni. Ep152DordoniTargetsNel.png|Dordoni attempts to attack Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck while Ichigo holds her. Ep152IchigoMasksUp.png|Ichigo puts on his mask. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer provokes Ichigo into attacking him. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Ep162GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō being used against Ulquiorra. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo with his hand. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. 166Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ep166IchigoHollowEyes.png|Ichigo's eyes while wearing his Hollow mask. 166Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow. 167Ichigo catches.png|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow. 190Grimmjow is attacked.png|Ichigo watches as Grimmjow is attacked by Nnoitra Gilga. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra attacks Ichigo. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo swings at Nnoitra. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai blade grabbed by Nnoitra. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel helps Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo and Nelliel vs. Nnoitra. Ep195TesraTakesOver.png|Ichigo being beaten by Tesra Lindocruz. 195Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kicks Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc 215Ichigo and Rudbornn clash.png|Ichigo vs. Rudbornn Chelute. 215Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo bursting through the floor. IchigoKurosaki (Vs Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ulquiorra. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Ichigo and Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Ep216IchigoUlquiorraClash.png|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Getsugaswordplay.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo. 267Ichigo ducks.png|Ichigo ducks to avoid Ulquiorra's slash. 268Ichigo infuses.png|Ichigo infuses Tensa Zangetsu with a Getsuga Tenshō. 268Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra with his Getsuga Tenshō-infused sword. Ep268UlquiorraBeratesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra berates Ichigo for using Getsuga Tenshō again. Ep268UlquiorraIntervenes.png|Ulquiorra prevents Ichigo from helping Orihime. 226Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential ichigo profile.jpg|Ichigo attacking. Ulquiorra Surprises Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra 267Santen Kesshun protects.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo summons his Hollow mask. 269Ulquiorra blocks.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo's Hollow mask-enhanced attack. 269Ulquiorra attacks.png|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo. Greenlight ichigo.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask facing Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigo showing his defiance.jpg|Ichigo injured. 270Ichigo is hit.png|Ichigo is hit by Ulquiorra's Luz de la Luna. Ep270UlquiorraGoadsIchigo.png|Ulquiorra goads Ichigo into using Getsuga Tenshō. 270Ulquiorra appears.png|Ulquiorra appears in front of a falling Ichigo. 270Ulquiorra slashes.png|Ulquiorra slashes Ichigo with his Luz de la Luna. Ep270UlquiorraTellsIchigoToGiveUp.png|Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to surrender. 270Ulquiorra enters.png|Ulquiorra displays his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa to Ichigo. Ep270UlquiorraPushesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra overwhelms Ichigo with his speed. 270Ulquiorra whips.png|Ulquiorra whips Ichigo with his tail. 271Ichigo's hole.png|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. 271Orihime attempts.png|Orihime attempts to heal Ichigo. 271Ichigo transforms.png|Ichigo transforms into a new, humanoid Hollow form. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. 271Ichigo severs.png|Ichigo severs Ulquiorra's arm. 271Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Ichigo tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. 272Uryu prevents.png|Uryū prevents Ichigo from carving up Ulquiorra's body. 272Ichigo is healed.png|The hole in Ichigo's chest is healed by the remnants of his Hollow form. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control. Ichigo and others around fire.jpg|Ichigo is confronted with versions of his friends in Isane's dream. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg|Ichigo and the others arrive in Lamp Society in Isane's dream. Ichigo saves Rukia from Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo saves Rukia from the Solamp in Isane's dream. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo brings Rukia away from Yammy. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Close up of Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack by Yammy. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo and Unohana in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. 291Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. 292Ichigo dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen moves close to Ichigo. 292Aizen explains to Ichigo.png|Aizen explains to why Ichigo cannot defeat him. 292Komamura prevents.png|Komamura prevents Ichigo from losing his composure. 292Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare to fight for Ichigo. 292Sui-Feng explains.png|Suì-Fēng explains to Ichigo how they are fighting for survival. 294Ichigo pounces.png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. 295Ichigo and Aizen clash.png|Ichigo clashes with Aizen. 296Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Aizen is saying. 296Aizen grabs.png|Aizen grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the blade when Ichigo attacks him. 296Ichigo points out.png|Ichigo points out the contradiction in Aizen's words. 296Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains his view of truth and lies to Ichigo. 296Ichigo notes.png|Ichigo notes Aizen's statement of him being the best research subject. 296Isshin arrives.png|Isshin arrives before Ichigo in his Shinigami form. 296Chohigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. 296Isshin restrains.png|Isshin restrains Ichigo while telling him to be quiet. 296Ichigo reveals.png|Ichigo reveals that he does not have any questions for Isshin. 296Ichigo states.png|Ichigo states that it feels like he has come home. 296Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Gin, who blocks with his Zanpakutō. 297Ichigo explains.png|Ichigo explains how he can see into his opponent's heart. 297Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Kamishini no Yari with Tensa Zangetsu. 297Gin attacks.png|Gin attacks Ichigo multiple times in rapid succession. 297Ichigo pulls.png|Ichigo pulls away to avoid having his arm cut off by Kamishini no Yari. 297Ichigo points out.png|Ichigo points out how the most dangerous aspect of Kamishini no Yari is its speed. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo knocked into a building by Gin. 297Ichigo pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Kamishini no Yari off of himself. 297Ichigo and Isshin argue.png|Ichigo and Isshin argue over the nature of Aizen's transformation. 300Ichigo watches.png|Ichigo watches as Urahara takes on Aizen. 300Gin appears.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo attacked by Gin's Bankai. 301Ichigo kneels.png|Ichigo tired while fighting Gin. 301Ichigo fails.png|Ichigo fails to respond to Gin's questions. 301Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo. Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo training in the Dangai. Ep302TensaZangetsuAppears.png|Tensa Zangetsu greets Ichigo. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. Ep302RipOutSource.png|Tensa Zangetsu rips out the root of Ichigo's despair. Ep302HollowRevealed.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Tensa Zangetsu. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu pulls Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged spirit battles Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin and Ichigo in the Dangai. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg|Ichigo vs. the merged spirit. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo impaled by the merged spirit. 308Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives in the real Karakura Town. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Aizen sees Ichigo. 308Ichigo_moves.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. Ichigo Post Dangai.jpg|Ichigo post-Dangai training. 308Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 308Ichigo_injures.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen. 309Ichigo_is_burned.png|Ichigo is left burnt. Ichigo new Tensa Zangetsu (ep 309) 2.JPG|Ichigo's arm is burnt. Ep309Ultrafragor.png|Ichigo is attacked by Aizen with Ultrafragor. 309Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo breaks through the circle. New Tensa Zangetsu ep 309.JPG|Ichigo prepares to use Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ep309SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō1.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ep309SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō2.png|Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ep309Mugetsu.png|'Mugetsu'. Kurosaki Ichigo can't see Aizen.JPG|Ichigo looks away from Aizen being sealed. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains Aizen's seal. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo and Urahara talk after Aizen's defeat. 310Ichigo_collapses.png|Ichigo collapses as his powers leave him. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoSitsUp.png|Ichigo sits up in bed. Ep343YuzuYells.png|Yuzu scolds Ichigo. Ep343IchigoMeetsUpWithMizuiro.png|Ichigo meets up with Mizuiro. Ep343IchigoKeigoGrapple.png|Ichigo grapples with Keigo. Ep343IchigoDistractedInClass.png|Ichigo is distracted by his Substitute Shinigami Badge during class. Ep343UryuRunsBy.png|Uryū rushes passed Ichigo's classroom. Ep343KeigoIchigo.png|Keigo discusses Rukia with Ichigo. Ep343KeigoFollowsIchigo.png|Keigo follows Ichigo of the roof. Ep343ThiefPassesIchigo.png|A thief shoves passed Keigo. Ep343IchigoPunch.png|Ichigo punches the thief. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag. Ep343IchigoMocksTatsuki.png|Ichigo mocks Tatsuki. Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Ep343EmployerYells.png|Ichigo's boss yells at him over the phone. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Ichigo annoyed over Tatsuki giving out to Orihime. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ep344UryuKickIchigo.png|Uryū kicks Ichigo. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ep344GangAttacks.png|The gang attacks again. Ep344IchigoFights.png|Ichigo fights the gang. Ep344IkumiKidnapsIchigo.png|Ikumi kidnaps Ichigo. Ep344IchigoTiedUp.png|Ichigo bound by Ikumi. Ep344ThrowingListJobs.png|Ikumi orders Ichigo to complete a list of jobs. Ep344IkumiIntimidatesIchigo.png|Ikumi reminds Ichigo why she hired him. Ep344KaoruIkumiIchigo.png|Ichigo watches as Ikumi talks with Kaoru Ep344IkumiHitsIchigo.png|Ikumi hits Ichigo over the head. Ep344IchigoYells.png|Ichigo yells at the stranger. E344 Ichigo Ikumi Kugo.jpg|Ichigo and Ikumi listen to Kūgo. Ep344IchigoIsshinPicture.png|Ichigo sees the picture father. Ep344IchigoWatches.png|Ichigo watches Karin leave the Urahara Shop. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Kūgo addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep344IchigoGainsCard.png|Ichigo receives a card from Kūgo. Ep344IchigoLaments.png|Ichigo sits quietly in his room. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep344OrihimeQuizzesIchigo.png|Orihime quizzes Ichigo. Ep345OrihimeFantasy.png|Ichigo as he appears in Orihime's fantasy of how he invites her into his home. Ep345IchigoDream.png|Ichigo dreams about Rukia. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep346IchigoPhone.png|Ichigo call Xcution. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Kūgo. Ep346IchigoUsesCard.png|Ichigo uses the card. E346 Kugo shows Ichigo Sword.jpg|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Kūgo explain about Fullbring. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Ichigo and Sado meet in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in the hospital. Kugo taunts Ichigo.png|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Riruka puts Ichigo in the box.png|Riruka Dokugamine places Ichigo in the dollhouse. Riruka looks in on Ichigo.png|Riruka looks in on Ichigo in the box. Ichigo in the Dollhouse.png|Ichigo in the dollhouse. Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|Ichigo's badge being used as his Fullbring focus. E351 Jackie attacks Ichigo.jpg|Jackie Tristan attacks Ichigo with her Fullbring. Ep352IchigoSurprisesJackie.png|Ichigo takes Jackie by surprise. Ep352JackieVSIchigo.png|Jackie trains Ichigo. Ichigos fullbring goes berserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ep352IchigoFBPowersEvolve.png|Ichigo's Fullbring powers evolve. Ichigo Fullbring Evolved.jpg|Ichigo's Fullbring evolved. Ep352 Ichigo Bringer Light.PNG|Bringer Light. Ichigo activates Fullbring.PNG|Ichigo activates his Fullbring. Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima. Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Kūgo defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ep353FullbringFades.png|Ichigo's Fullbring fades from his left shoulder. Ep353KugoElbowsIchigo.png|Kūgo elbows Ichigo. Ichigo's clash with Tsukishima.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima. Ichigo attacking Tsukishima from behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. Ep354IchigoAttacksTsukishimaAgain.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima again. Ep353Engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed in Reiatsu. Ep354IchigoInsideGameWorld.png|Ichigo locked inside the gaming dimension as Yukio Saves him. Ep354YukioReleasesIchigo.png|Yukio releases Ichigo. Ep354IchigoQuestionsKugo.png|Ichigo questions Kūgo. Ep354YukioInterrupts.png|Yukio interrupts Kūgo. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna uses his Fullbring on Ichigo. Ep354GamingDimension.png|Ichigo and Kūgo re-enter the gaming dimension. Ep354Background.png|Yukio generates a 2D background. Yukio Generates 6 Lives.jpeg|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354IchigoFullbring.png|Ichigo releases his Fullbring Ep354KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo trains Ichigo. Ep354KugoAttacks.png|Kūgo slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Ep356 Kugo v Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo counters Ichigo's attack. Ep356KugoBlindsIchigo.png|Ichigo blinded by Kūgo. Ichigo's Fullbring is completed.png|Ichigo's Fullbring enters its final stage. Ichigo's completed Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. E356 Ichigo Kugo post explosion.jpg|Kūgo reveals Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ep358 Ichigo holding sword.png|Ichigo holding sword. Yukio Generates Hollows.png|Yukio generates Hollows for Ichigo to fight. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo Runs from Tsukishima.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima in shock. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo begins his assault on Tsukishima. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm is lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Ep359YukioAppears.png|Yukio appears to Ichigo and Kūgo. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Ichigo watches Sado attack. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353Evading.png|Tsukishima evades Ichigo. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima. Ep353SadoStopsIchigo.png|Sado stops Ichigo. Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Kūgo takes the hit for Ichigo, Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Kūgo betrays Ichigo. Ep356BladeSlice.png|Kūgo slices Ichigo. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356IchigoRestart.png|Ichigo demands to continue the sparring match. Ep356IchigoWound.png|Ichigo's leg wound. Ep356IchigoBlindlyCallsOut.png|Ichigo blindly calls out. Ep356KugoPunchesIchigo.png|Kūgo punches a blind Ichigo. Ep356Stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed. Ep356KugoTurnsHisBack.png|Kūgo turns his back on injured Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Kugo laughs maniacally.png|Kūgo bursts into laughter. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ginjo falls.png|Ginjō falls after being cut by Tsukishima. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Kūgo shares his views. Ep359TsukishimaVSIchigo.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Kūgo informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361IchigosFullbringLeaves.png|Kūgo steals Ichigo's Fullbring. Ep361IchigoCries.png|Ichigo cries after losing his powers. Ep361IchigosChainsBreaks.png|Ichigo regains his resolve and breaks the chains. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Kūgo give his powers back. Ep361IchigoStabbedAgain.png|Ichigo is impaled again. Rukia Returns.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361IchigoShinigamiAgain.png|Ichigo is a Shinigami again. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Kūgo clashes with Ichigo. Ep361IchigoSwingsHisSword.png|Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Kūgo. Ep361GetsugaPrep.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. getsuga tensho on kugo.png|Ichigo using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|The Shinigami force stare down Kūgo. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|The Shinigami appear behind Ichigo. Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo and Ichigo battle. ichigo attacked by kugo.png|Ichigo being attacked by Kūgo. Ep362ForestFight.png|Battling in the forest. Ep362IchigoBlocks.png|Ichigo blocks the energy attack. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Kūgo's Reiatsu goes wild. Ep362IchigoAttackingXcution.png|Ichigo attacks the member of Xcution. Ep362SceneDistorts.png|The area around Ichigo is revealed to be digital. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Kūgo faces off against Ichigo. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ichigo's new Bankai 2.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. Ep365IchigoThirdBankai.png|Ichigo prepares to swing his sword. Captainsmeetichigo.png|Captains greet Ichigo. Ep365UryuIchigoHiding.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Ichgiocutskugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigovskugo.png|Ichigo vs. Kūgo. Ep366IchigoVsKugo.png|Ichigo outpaces Kūgo. Ep365IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo explains his choice. Ep366IchigoKeepsBadge.png|Ichigo keeps the badge. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kugo's coffin leaving the Soul Society. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Things return to normal in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo purifies a Hollow. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ichigo, Uryū and Renji being held back by Jinta and Ururu. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo gives himself away as Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Ichigo's Bankai fails. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. 66Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu discuss.png|Renji, Uryū, and Ichigo in the museum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternative and offending spelling of Zangetsu. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband with Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado looking over her shoulder. Ep67PointingFingers.png|Ichigo and friends blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo arguing. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Discovering the culprit is Urahara. Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo meets Yoshino Sōma. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo vs. Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn and Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo and co. visit Uryū in the hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo uses a gas canister to stop the water. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo are caught. Ep73IchigoTellsThemToFlee.png|Ichigo tells Orihime and Sado to escape. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Using the water in their bodies. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo thinks he has found Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo and friends, including Mod Souls, search for Uryū and the Bount. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo and company find Jin Kariya's mansion. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo meets Kariya for the first time. Ep76FriedUsesSnakeNet.png|Ryō Utagawa traps Ichigo within Fried's Snake Net. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg|Ryō sends multiple snakes at Ichigo. Ep76IchigoFightsRyō.png|Ichigo faces off against Ryō. Ep76GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Fried. Ep77IchigoAttacksIchinose.png|Ichigo attacks Maki Ichinose. Ep77IchinoseAttacksIchigo.png|Ichinose attacks Ichigo. Ep77IchinoseBows.png|Kariya orders Ichinose to fall back as Ichigo watches. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and his friends. Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo is overwhelmed by 'Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo is caught in Dalk'''s web. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo stabs '''Dalk. Ichigo vs. Dalk.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Izuru Kira offers to help Ichigo carry Keigo. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji go on. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime protects Ichigo and Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya punches Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya battle again. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya and Ichigo locked in battle. Ep91StopsGetsuga.png| Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg|Kariya grabs Ichigo by the hair. Knee To The Stomach.jpg|Kariya knees Ichigo in the stomach. Kariya Zangetsu.jpg|Kariya hold Zangetsu. Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo stabs himself with Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg|Ichigo meets Zangetsu in his inner world. Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya clash. Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya reveals the Bount's true plans to Ichigo. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leaves for Soul Society. Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from arguing with Byakuya. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|'Dalk' interrupts the battle. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu Kurotsuchi. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo in Tōshirō Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo appears before Kariya. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ep107IchigoAttacksKariya.png|Ichigo attacks Kariya. Ep107IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Ichigo vs. Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Jin vs ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Kariya clash powers. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo gets flowers for the Dead Girl. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178MasakiBabyIchigo.png|Masaki cuddles baby Ichigo. Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|Ichigo's happy family. Kenryu and Enryu take Rurichiyo from Ichigo.png|Rurichiyo is taken by her bodyguards from Ichigo. Lurichiyo at the dinner table.png|Rurichiyo has dinner with Ichigo's family. The group at the arcade.png|The group at an arcade. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Episode170IchigoVsFirstAssassin.png|Ichigo vs. First Assassin. Episode170AssassinDies.png|The Assassin dies in the explosion. Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png|Ichigo and Rukia are caught in Genga's attack. Episode175RiruichiyoIchigo.png|Rurichiyo shares her concerns with Ichigo. Ichigo and Hanza clash.png|Ichigo and Hanza Nukui clash. Ichigo vs. Hanza (Rematch).png|Ichigo and Hanza fight once again. Ichigo vs. Hanza - Final Battle.jpg|Ichigo and Hanza cross blades. Episode177HanzaVsIchigo.png|Ichigo and Hanza fight. Ichigo Vs. Hanza (Rematch).jpg|Hanza appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo gets choked by his mother.png|Ichigo is choked by an illusion of Masaki. Ichigo breaks Saiga.png|Ichigo breaks Saiga. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed of Rurichiyo's wedding. Ichigo and Co. head towards the palace.png|In search of Rurichiyo. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Ichigo and co. are faced with resistance. Ichigo blocks the assassin's attack.png|Ichigo protects Rurichiyo from an assassin. Ep181IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts the wedding. Ep181RurichiyoStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo stabbed by the imposter. SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng. SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage in front of Suì-Fēng. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo, and Rukia hide in the underground waterways. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Ichigo and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Ep182ShuStopsThem.png|Shū prevents them from fighting. Amagai vs. Ichigo - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Shūsuke Amagai. Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi.png|Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Ichigo Prepares To Attack Amagai.png|Ichigo preparing to attack Amagai. Ichigo Vs Amagai.jpg|Ichigo vs. Amagai. IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Ichigo fights Amagai. Amagai Flips Ichigo.jpg|Amagai catches Ichigo's blade. Ichigo Amagai Mask.jpg|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Ichigo overwhelms Amagai.jpg|Ichigo overwhelms Amagai. Ep189GetsugaTenshō.png|Amagai is hit by a Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Vs Fire.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and Amagai's flame attack collide. Ichigo Amagai Final Clash.png|Ichigo and Amagai attack each other. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going to Amagai's side. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ichigo_notices.png|Ichigo notices Zangetsu can hear something which he cannot. 230Ichigo_apologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes to Zangetsu. 230Mayuri_goes_over.png|Mayuri explains Ichigo's blade as Ichigo watches. 231Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands on a riverbank. 231Senkaimon_appears.png|A Senkaimon appears above Ichigo. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231AvoidsTsukishiro.png|Ichigo avoids Some no mai, Tsukishiro. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Ichigo appears in front of Sode no Shirayuki. 231Sode_no_Shirayuki_shatters.png|Sode no Shirayuki shatters into ice in front of Ichigo. Ep231IcyBlast.png|Ichigo distracted by icy winds. 231Yoruichi_returns.png|Yoruichi returns. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Yoruichi_states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. 232Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki clash.png|Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki. 232Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_arrive.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive in Soul Society. 232Ichigo_touches.png|Ichigo touches the tang of Zangetsu. 232Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia_asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo. 232Chunk_of_ice_covers.png|A chunk of ice covers the right side of Ichigo's face. 232Ichigo_prepares.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. 232Getsuga_Tensho_dissipates.png|The Getsuga Tenshō dissipates. Ep232SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Rukia ends her battle with Sode no Shirayuki in a draw using Sōren Sōkatsui as Ichigo looks on. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives. 232Ichigo_hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia. 233Muramasa confronts.png|Muramasa confronts Ichigo. 233Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa is behind all of this. 233Ichigo_says_this_is_not_true.png|Ichigo says this is not true. 233Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. 233Muramasa_blocks.png|Muramasa blocks Ichigo's attack. 233Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. Ep233MuramasaIllusions1.png|The world around Ichigo begins to distort. Ep233MuramasaIllusions2.png|Muramasa uses his Illusions technique to distort Ichigo's perception. 233Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to get up. 233Portal_opens.png|A portal opens under Ichigo. Ep233ReachingZangetsu.png|Muramasa pulls Zangetsu out of Ichigo. 233Ichigo vs. Zangetsu.png|Ichigo clashes with Zangetsu. 233Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands with his Hollow mask covering half of his face. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Hollow Ichigo in control. 233Ichigo_cuts.png|Ichigo cuts into the tower. 233White_substance_covers.png|A white substance covers Ichigo's wound. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa fights Hollowfied Ichigo. 233Hollow_form_breaks.png|Ichigo's Hollow form breaks apart around him. 234Ichigo_lies.png|Ichigo lies on a skyscraper in his inner world. Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa appears in Ichigo's inner world. 234Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders how this is possible. 234Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Kōga Kuchiki is thinking. 234Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs towards Muramasa. 234Ichigo_lies_in_a_smoky_void.png|Ichigo lies in a smoky void. Ep234HandsIchigoChest.png|Muramasa pulls out Hollow Ichigo. 234Ichigo_and_Uryu_are_served.png|Ichigo and Uryū are served watermelon stew. 235Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Zangetsu is a part of him. 235Ichigo_admits.png|Ichigo admits he does not know what to do with himself. 235Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims he is a Human. 235Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with blue Reiatsu. 235Ichigo_says_he_will_regain_control.png|Ichigo says he will regain control. 236Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa talks a lot. 236Ichigo_assumes.png|Ichigo assumes a battle stance. 236Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to activate his Bankai. 236Getsuga_Tensho_leaves.png|Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō leaves a fissure below Ichigo. 236Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 236Hollow_Ichigo_tells.png|Hollow Ichigo tells Ichigo he is more difficult to control than Ichigo may think. 236Reiatsu_emanates_from_Ichigo.png|Blue Reiatsu emanates from Ichigo. 236Hollow_mask_appears.png|A Hollow mask appears in Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep236EnhancedGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo's enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 237Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states it is not this simple. 237Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. 237Ikkaku_asks_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he does not remember his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Gegetsuburi_attacks.png|Gegetsuburi attacks Ichigo while he is distracted by Ikkaku's dance. 237Ichigo vs. Gegetsuburi.png|Gegetsuburi sneaks up behind Ichigo. 237Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 237Blade_petal_cuts.png|A blade petal cuts Ichigo's face. 237Ichigo_is_engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by a mass of blade petals. 237Ichigo_deflects.png|Ichigo deflects all of the blade petals. 238Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says he must figure out what is going on. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_see.png|Haineko and Tobiume see Ichigo running along a path. 238Sash_wraps.png|Tobiume's sash wraps around Ichigo's throat. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. 238Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 238Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to draw the attention of Haineko and Tobiume. 238Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks toward a nearby cluster of rocks. 238Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo destroys two ice spikes. 238Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru why his fighting skill matters. 238Ice_dragons_appear.png|Four more ice dragons appear around Ichigo. 238Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know who Hyōrinmaru is. 238Hyorinmaru_uses.png|Hyōrinmaru uses Sennen Hyōrō, trapping Ichigo between several ice pillars. 238Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, shattering his ice prison in the process. Ep240MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Ichigo is caught in Spiritual Threads. Ep240MuramasaSpiritualThreads3.png|Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Ichigo are released from Spiritual Threads. Ichigo Watches Hitsugaya fight.png|Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru. 240Ichigo_concentrates.png|Ichigo concentrates. 240Rangiku_sits.png|Rangiku sits on Ichigo. 240Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rangiku to get off of him. 240Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Rangiku and Momo of Hitsugaya's fate. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo appears before Muramasa. 240Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Muramasa expecting Ichigo to come looking for him is supposed to mean. 240Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 240Senbonzakura_blocks.png|Senbonzakura blocks Ichigo's attack. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Senbonzakura not answering his question is fine with him. 240Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears behind Ichigo. 240Ichigo_appears.png|Ichigo appears next to Senbonzakura. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo creates afterimages. 240Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 240Ichigo_wears.png|Ichigo wears his Hollow mask. 240Senbonzakura_uses_Senkei.png|Senbonzakura uses Senkei. 240Hollow_mask_dissipates.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask dissipates. 240Ichigo_asks_Byakuya_what_his_intentions_are.png|Ichigo asks Byakuya what his intentions are. 240Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders what Byakuya is thinking. 241Renji_grabs.png|Renji grabs Ichigo by the collar. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe Byakuya has betrayed them. 241Ichigo_reveals.png|Ichigo reveals Byakuya is working with Senbonzakura. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 241Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo angrily says Byakuya's name. 242Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands behind Rukia and Renji. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_clashes_with_Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo faces off against Senbonzakura. 243Ichigo_breaks.png|Ichigo breaks free of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi by attacking it. 243Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō. 243Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo. 243Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack. 244Ichigo_and_Senbonzakura_leap.png|Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap toward each other. 245Ichigo_dodges.png|Ichigo dodges two streams of blade petals. 245Senbonzakura_pushes.png|Senbonzakura pushes Ichigo into the poisonous gas with two streams of blade petals. 245Ichigo_coughs.png|Ichigo coughs up liquid as the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō takes effect. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_stands.png|Ashisogi Jizō stands over an unconscious Ichigo. 245Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to free himself. 245Nemu_restrains.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo. Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri administers the vaccine.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo as Mayuri treats him. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_discuss.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss their lack of knowledge about Byakuya's motivations. 246Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Yoruichi if she believes Byakuya is in the cave as well. 246Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Minazuki to wait. 246Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs toward Yamamoto's location. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation.png|Kazeshini uses Kusarigama Transformation to bind Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation1.png|Kazeshini uses Kusarigama Transformation to wrap around Ichigo. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation2.png|Kazeshini turns his hand into a kusarigama. 246Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives at Yamamoto's location. 246Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks at his hand. Ichigo comes across Yamamoto's barrier.png|Ichigo finds Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 247Reiatsu_flows.png|Black-red Reiatsu flows along the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. 247Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. 247Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. 247Reiatsu_surges.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him. 247Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. 247Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Ukitake why Muramasa would want to destroy the barrier. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui, and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. 248Tendrils_extend.png|Two tendrils of flame extend toward Ichigo. 248Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states they have to know why Muramasa went to Karakura Town. 248Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says this situation is his fault. 248Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō through a tear in Ryūjin Jakka's flames. 248Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru land before Yamamoto. 248Ichigo_escapes.png|Ichigo escapes the prison of fire. 249Muramasa_pushes.png|Muramasa pushes Ichigo to the side. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga_blows.png|Kōga blows Ichigo and Rukia away with an explosion of Reiatsu. 250Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands behind Uryū and pretends to be the manifested spirit of Ginrei Kōjaku. 252Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 252Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know why the truth behind Byakuya's betrayal was kept secret from them. 252Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. 253Ichigo_and_Rukia_look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 253Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo clash with Muramasa. 253Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to knee Muramasa in the head. 253Ichigo_bifurcates.png|Ichigo bifurcates a Hollow. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō directly at Muramasa. 253Ooze_engulfs.png|The ooze engulfs Ichigo. Ichigo_emerges_in_Koga's_inner_world.png|Ichigo emerges within Kōga Kuchiki's inner world. 255Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa where they are. 255Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo and Muramasa clash. 255Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts the wave behind him in half. 255Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Muramasa. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Muramasa ties Ichigo up. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Ichigo is tied up with Spiritual Threads. 255Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with red-black Reiatsu. 255Ichigo_attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. 255Reiatsu_surges.png|Red-black Reiatsu surges along Ichigo's sword. 255Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_vs._Muramasa.png|Ichigo and Muramasa cross swords. Ep255MuramasaIllusions1.png|Muramasa disappears after Ichigo attacks. Ep255MuramasaIllusions2.png|Muramasa's illusion isn't pierced after all. Ep255MuramasaIllusions.png|Several clones of Muramasa appear around Ichigo. Ep255MuramasaIllusions3.png|Ichigo continues to struggle against Muramasa's Illusions. Ep255MuramasaIllusions4.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo, striking him from above using Illusions. 255Ichigo_is_slashed.png|Ichigo is slashed across the chest. 255Dust_swirls.png|Dust swirls around Ichigo. Muramasa_appears_behind_Ichigo.png|Muramasa reappears next to Ichigo. 255Ichigo_slashes.png|Ichigo slashes at Muramasa, who blocks with his sword. 255Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa likely already knew what the foundation of the relationship between a Zanpakutō spirit and a Shinigami is. 255Energy_falls.png|Blue energy falls around Ichigo. 255Ichigo_pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Muramasa away. 255Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Muramasa to give up. 255Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 255Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims a Zanpakutō spirit should have free will just like its Shinigami master. The_end_of_the_conflict.png|Ichigo and Muramasa attack each other. 255Ichigo_holds.png|Ichigo holds Muramasa's hand and comforts him in his last moments. 255Ichigo_smiles.png|Ichigo smiles. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Keigo if he is dead. 257Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks the Tōjū's attack. Ichigo subdues the Toju.png|Ichigo subdues the Tōjū. 257Ichigo_asks_Hitsugaya_what_is_going_on.png|Ichigo asks Hitsugaya what is going on. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. 257Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says there is more work for him again. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. 257Ichigo_clashes.png|Ichigo clashes with the Hollow Tōjū. Ichigo deflects the Hollow Toju's Cero.png|Ichigo blocks a Cero. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. Ichigo appears before Renji and Chimpette.png|Ichigo appears before Renji. 258Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Renji what they are doing here. 258Ichigo_encounters.png|Ichigo encounters Renji and Saru in the park. 258Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Hebi is doing here. 258Hebi_walks.png|Hebi walks toward Ichigo while carrying Karin on his back. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Hebi hands Karin back to Ichigo. 258Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states he thought Karin and Yuzu would sleep in the living room all night. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Urahara if the recent attack involves the Tōjū. 261Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. 261Ichigo_and_Rukia_observe.png|Ichigo and Rukia observe the crime scene. Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Toju.png|Orihime and Ichigo vs. Mouthless Tōjū. 261Ichigo_forces.png|Ichigo forces the Mouthless Tōjū's claws back. 261Ichigo_and_Mouthless_Toju_clash.png|Ichigo and the Mouthless Tōjū clash. Ichigo faces off against the Toju.png|Ichigo faces off against the Mouthless Tōjū. Orihime uses Soten Kisshun on the Toju.png|Ichigo watches as Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on the Tōjū. 265Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Ulquiorra they should start their fight up again after having been put on hold for so long by the producers. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Ichigo Beats Renji.jpg|Ichigo sparring. Ichigo Folds Laundry.jpg|Ichigo folds laundry. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across the body. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi on his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317IchigoLooksAfterNozomi.png|Ichigo recalls the girl is still asleep. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo introduces Nozomi to his family. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Ep317IchigoCrashLands.png|Ichigo lands badly after losing control. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. Ep318IchigoRecallsLosingThePass.png|Ichigo recalls losing his pass in the Dangai. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ep318IchigoAppealsToIkkaku.png|Ichigo appeals to Ikkaku. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia vs. Reigai-Renji and Reigai-Ikkaku. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi helps Ichigo and Rukia by binding the Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe a recording of Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoBattlesIkkakuClone.png|Ichigo battles Reigai-Ikkaku. Ep319BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Rukia are surrounded. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoQuestionsInaba.png|Ichigo questions Inaba. Ep319IchigoDonsMask.png|Ichigo dons his mask. Ep319InabaStabsIchigo.png|Inaba stabs Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo attacks Inaba. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo cut by Inaba. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi a skewer from the barbecue. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo clashes with Rukia's Reigai. Ichigo passes by his friends.png|Ichigo flies over his friends. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep334Protect.png|Renji and Ichigo protect the others. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo tries to fight Inaba. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai-Ukitake redirects Getsuga Tenshō. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo battle Reigai-Ukitake. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up the powerless Ichigo. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo attempts to recover traces of his power. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png|Ichigo runs from the Kototsu. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. Ichigo squished by the Gigai.jpg|Ichigo squished by the Gigai. Ep330Shopping.png|The group shopping. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for dinner. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Reigai-Kenpachi reappears. Ep337Kin.png|Ichigo bound on the floor. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|They face off against Inaba. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Inaba defeats Ichigo. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. InabaCutsDownIchigo.png|Inaba cutting down Ichigo. IchigoAndKonRescuers.png|Ichigo and Kon going to save Nozomi. Ichigo saves Nozomi.JPG|Ichigo saves Nozomi from a Reigai. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo is surrounded by Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over the defeated Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Kenpachi tells Ichigo to stay. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi heals Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi tells Ichigo to be safe. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo fights Inaba. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba traps Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo awakens. Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo sees a figure before him. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Urahara explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Ichigo's powers are returned, but are highly unstable. Ep339Kin1.png|Yushima uses Kin on a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ep339Kin2.png|Ichigo is bound to the ground with Kin. Ep340IchigosMaskBreaks.png|Ichigo's mask breaks off after protecting Rukia. Ep340AttackDivides.png|Yushima's attack splits. Ep340KonInNemu.png|Kon using Nemu's Reigai. Ep341SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia attacks Ōko Yushima with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep341MaskedIchigoGetsuga.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Yushima. Ep341IchigoBlocksYushima.png|Ichigo block Yushima. Ep341IchigoVsYushima.png|Ichigo battles Yushima. Ep341YushimaStopsIchigo.png|Yushima stops Ichigo from killing him. Ep341YushimaBeginsAttack.png|Yushima initiates Renzan - Hajō Kūri to destroy Soul Society. Ep341IchigoDefeatsYushima.png|Ichigo defeats Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 1 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. Bleach Vol. 6 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 6. Bleach Vol. 11 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 11. Bleach Vol. 16 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 16. Bleach Vol. 23 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 23. Bleach Vol. 31 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 31. Bleach Vol. 38 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 38. Bleach Vol. 41 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 41. Bleach Vol. 56 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 56. Bleach Vol. 65 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 65. Bleach Vol. 76 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 76. Bleach Vol. 77 Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach Vol. 82 Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Volume 82. Bleach Vol. 83 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 83. Bleach Vol. 88 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 88. Bleach Viz Season 1 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Bleach Viz Season 2 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of the Season 2 box set. Bleach Viz Season 3 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of the Season 3 box set. Bleach Viz Season 4 Box Set Part 1 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach Viz Season 4 Box Set Part 2 Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 4.]] Bleach Viz Season 5 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of the Season 5 box set. Bleach Viz DVD Set Six Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 6. Bleach Complete Series 1.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the first complete series boxset. Bleach Complete Series 2.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the second complete series boxset. Bleach Complete Series 7.png|Ichigo on the cover of the seventh complete series boxset. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Bleach Blu-Ray Set 1.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first Blu-Ray boxset. Music Covers BleachOST1.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 1. Bleach OST 2 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 2. Bleach OST 3 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 3. Bleach OST 4 Cover.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 4. Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Fade to Black OST.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach: Fade to Black OST. Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Renji, Kokutō, and Shuren on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S1V1.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S2V1.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of the first volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S4V4.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection The Best V1.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first volume of the Bleach Beat Collection The Best series. Bleach Breathless Collection V1.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of the first volume of the Bleach Breathless Collection. Bleach B Station S1V2.png|Ichigo and Hanatarō on the cover of the second volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V3.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of the third volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V4.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of the fourth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V5.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku on the cover of the fifth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V6.png|Ichigo and Ukitake on the cover of the sixth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V2.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of the second volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V3.png|Ichigo, Kurōdo, Rin, and Noba on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V4.png|Ichigo and Senna on the cover of the fourth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V6.png|Ichigo and Rangiku on the cover of the sixth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V1.png|Ichigo, Ukitake, Amagai, Rurichiyo, and Makoto on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V2.png|Ichigo, Szayelaporro, Rukia, and Homura on the cover of the second volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V3.png|Ichigo, Mayuri, Komamura, and Nnoitra on the cover of the third volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V4.png|Ichigo, Aizen, Ōmaeda, and Ikkaku on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V5.png|Ichigo, Zangetsu, Yumichika, and Hinamori on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach The Best.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach The Best compilation album. Bleach The Best Instrumental Jam-Set Groove.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach The Best Instrumental/Jam-Set Groove compilation album. Bleach Best Tunes.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach Best Tunes compilation album. Bleach Berry Best.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach Berry Best compilation album. Bleach Best Trax.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach Best Trax compilation album. Ichigo Manga Images Profile Images 2Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Agent of the Shinigami arc MangaVolume1Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. 1Cover.png|Ichigo, his friends, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 1. 1Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells the skateboard gang to apologize to the dead girl. 1Isshin kicks.png|Isshin kicks Ichigo in the face. 1Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo's bedroom. 1Sai.png|Ichigo is bound by Rukia's Bakudō #1. Sai. 1Konso.png|Ichigo watches as the Glasses Ghost experiences Konsō. 1Ghost disappears.png|Ichigo watches as the Glasses Ghost disappears. 1Ichigo breaks.png|Ichigo breaks free of Rukia's spell. 1Rukia protects.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Fishbone D's attack with her body. 1Ichigo and Rukia prepare.png|Ichigo prepares to receive Rukia's power. 1Ichigo becomes.png|Ichigo becomes a Substitute Shinigami. 1Ichigo defeats.png|Ichigo defeats Fishbone D. 2Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 2. 2Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears before Ichigo as a student. 2Rukia forces.png|Rukia forces Ichigo out of his body. 2Ichigo saves.png|Ichigo saves the ghost boy from Hexapodus. 2Ichigo defeats.png|Ichigo defeats Hexapodus. 3Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 3. 3Ichigo interrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts Rukia's novel-reading. 3Rukia saves.png|Rukia saves Ichigo from Acidwire's surprise attack. 3Acidwire emerges.png|Acidwire emerges in Ichigo's room. 3Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Acidwire's face. 4Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protects Orihime from Acidwire. 5Cover.png|Ichigo, Karin, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 5. 5Tail Shaker.png|Acidwire attacks Ichigo with Tail Shaker. 5Ichigo uses.png|Ichigo unconsciously uses Hohō to stand in midair. 5Ichigo is burned.png|Ichigo is burned by Acidwire's Vitriol Shot. 5Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts apart Acidwire's tail. 8Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 8. 8ReirakuA.png|Ichigo uses Reiraku to find Yūichi Shibata and Sado. 8ReirakuB.png|Ichigo find's Yūichi using Reiraku. 9Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, and Karin on the cover of Chapter 9. 12Cover.png|Ichigo and Sado on the cover of Chapter 12. 13Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 14Cover.png|Ichigo and Kon (in Ichigo's body) on the cover of Chapter 14. 15Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 15. 16Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 16. 17Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 17. 18Cover.png|Ichigo and Karin on the cover of Chapter 18. 19Cover.png|Ichigo and Masaki on the cover of Chapter 19. 21Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 21. 21Oppression.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo with Oppression. 21Oppression2.png|Ichigo is engulfed when Grand Fisher uses Oppression. 22Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 22. 22Transcribe.png|Grand Fisher uses Transcribe to stab Ichigo. 23Cover.png|Ichigo and Grand Fisher on the cover of Chapter 23. 24Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 24. 25Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 25. 27Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, Keigo, and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 27. 30Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 30. 31Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 31. 33Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 34Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 34. 31StickerPhlegm1.png|The Demi-Hollow binds Ichigo to his Zanpakutō with his Sticker Phlegm technique. 35ReirakuB.png|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon. 37Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 37. 40Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 41. 44Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 44. 46Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 46. 47Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 47. 48Cover.png|Ichigo, Kon in his body, Uryu, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 48. 50Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 50. 51Cover.png|Ichigo and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 53Cover.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 53. 54Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 54. 55Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 55. 55Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. 56Senka.png|Ichigo falls after Byakuya uses Senka on him. 57Shitonegaeshi.png|Urahara immobilises Ichigo with Shitonegaeshi. 60Cover.png|Ichigo and his training team on the cover of Chapter 60. 61Kin.png|Ichigo's arms are bound by Tessai using Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin. 63Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 63. 63ReirakuA.png|Ichigo uses Reiraku to find his Shinigami powers. 63ReirakuB.png|Ichigo finds a red ribbon and finds his powers. 64Bankin.png|With the Finale portion of Bankin, a massive cube appears in the air and descends. 64Bankin2.png|Ichigo is covered in cloth from the Prologue and then impaled due to the Refrain portions of Bankin after Tessai uses it against him. 64Bankin3.png|The massive cube from the Finale of Bankin, about to land on Ichigo. 67Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 67. Ch67Pg4GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo's first use of Getsuga Tenshō. Ch67Pg5GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō. Ch67Pg13GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses a more concentrated blast of Getsuga Tenshō. 68Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68. Soul Society arc MangaVolume19Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 19. 71Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 71. 73Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 73. 74Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 74. 77Cover.png|Ichigo and Ganju on the cover of Chapter 77. 83Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 83. 85Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. 87Ikkaku splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai, surprising Ichigo. 88Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 88. Ch88Pg17GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo defeats Ikkaku with a small Getsuga Tenshō. 93Cover.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō on the cover of Chapter 93. 95Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 95. 97Cover.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō on the cover of Chapter 97. Ch97Pg15GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō again in training. Ch97Pg18GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Renji. 99Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Chapter 99. 101Cover.png|Ichigo and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 107Cover.png|Ichigo and Sado on the cover of Chapter 107. 109Cover.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 109. 111Cover.png|Ichigo, Zangetsu, and his inner Hollow on the cover of Chapter 111. 112Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 112. 116Cover.png|Ichigo and the enemy captains of the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 116. 119Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 119. 120Cover.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 120. 124Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 124. 133Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 133. 137Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Chapter 137. 143Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 143. 150Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 151Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 151. 152Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 152. 153Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 153. 155Cover.png|Ichigo, Uryū, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 155. Ch160Pg18Pg19GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Byakuya. Ch161Pg1GetsugaTenshō.png|The blast of Getsuga Tenshō on Sōkyoku Hill. 162Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 163Cover.png|'Tensa Zangetsu' on the cover of Chapter 163. 164Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 164. 165Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 165. Ch166Pg6GetsugaTenshō.png|Zangetsu uses Getsuga Tenshō on Byakuya. Ch166Pg18GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō a final time against Byakuya. 167Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 167. 170Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 170. 171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. 174Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174. 175Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 175. 176Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176. 181Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 181. 182Cover.png|Ichigo and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 183Cover.png|Ichigo and Shinji on the cover of Chapter 183. 188Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 188. 189Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 189. 193Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 193. 196Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 196. 201Cover.png|Ichigo and Sado on the cover of Chapter 201. 204Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 204. Ch211Pg12Pg13GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Grimmjow. Ch211Pg14GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Grimmjow. 213Cover.png|Ichigo and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 213. 217Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217. 218Cover.png|Ichigo and the Visored on the cover of Chapter 218. Ch219Pg12GetsugaTenshō.png|Zangetsu disperses Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 221Cover.png|Ichigo and his inner Hollow on the cover of Chapter 221. 232Cover.png|Ichigo and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 239Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Urahara, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 239. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Ichigo, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryū, Sado, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 253Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253. Ch253Pg7GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Dordoni. 262Cover.png|Ichigo and Nel on the cover of Chapter 262. 265Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 265. 270Cover.png|Ichigo and the Espada on the cover of Chapter 270. Ch270Pg21GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra. Ch270Pg24GetsugaTenshō.png|Ulquiorra is engulfed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 271Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 271. 278Cover.png|Ichigo, Grimmjow, Aaroniero, and the Privaron Espada on the cover of Chapter 278. 280Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 280. Ch280Pg11GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo attacks Grimmjow with Getsuga Tenshō. Ch281Pg10GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. 282Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 282. 286Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 289Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 289. 296Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 296. 297Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 297. 298Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 298. 301Cover.png|Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, Renji, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 318Cover.png|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 318. 323Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 323. 328Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Ikkaku, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. 340Cover.png|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 340. Ch340Pg12GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra with Getsuga Tenshō. Orihime shields Ichigo from Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra. Ch342Pg7GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra. Ch342Pg8GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in his battle against Ulquiorra. Ch342Pg9GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō close range against Ulquiorra. Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra. 345Ulquiorra attacks.png|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra. 347Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 347. 348Ichigo is blasted.png|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. 349Cover.png|Ichigo and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 349. 349Ulquiorra defeats.png|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his Resurrección form. 350Zangetsu's Full Hollow Form.png|Ichigo's Hollow transformation stands over Orihime. Ichigo breaks free.png|Ichigo breaks free of his inner Hollow. 352Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 352. 377Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 377. 378Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 378. 378Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo vs. Yammy. 379Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 382Cover.png|Ichigo and Unohana on the cover of Chapter 382. 387Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. 388Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 388. Ch388Pg7GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is blocked. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. 389Cover.png|Ichigo and his allies on the cover of Chapter 389. 390Cover.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 390. 392Cover.png|Ichigo, Izuru, Iba, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 392. Ch396Pg7GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. Ch396Pg11GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen again. Ch396Pg12GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses another Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 397Cover.png|Ichigo and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 397. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami. 398Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 398. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. Ch399Pg19GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Gin. 403Cover.png|Ichigo, Isshin, and Aizen. 404Cover.png|Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. 405Cover.png|Ichigo, Gin, Rangiku, and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 405. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin. 408Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 408. Ichigo Jinzen.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen. 410Tensa Zangetsu removes.png|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair. 411Cover.png|Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 411. 416Cover.png|Ichigo and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 416. 416Color pages 1-3.png|Ichigo's various forms. 416Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. 417Cover.png|Ichigo, Aizen, Tatsuki, Keigo, Don Kanonji, Rangiku, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 417. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. 419Cover.png|Ichigo and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 419. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png|Ichigo taunts Aizen. 420Cover.png|Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 420. 421Ichigo looks away.png|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. Become Getsuga.png|Ichigo uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 417Ichigo's new appearance.png|Post-Dangai training Ichigo. 419Ultrafragor.png|Aizen utilises Ultrafragor in combat against Ichigo. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. 421Color pages 1-2.png|'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō'. 421Aizen is sealed.png|Ichigo and Urahara look on as Aizen is sealed. 422Cover.png|Ichigo and Yammy on the cover of Chapter 422. 423Rukia fades.png|Ichigo watches Rukia fade from his sight as he loses his spiritual awareness. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo's bag to him. 425Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 425. Isshin out window.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo after being tied up by Ikumi. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ch426pg16 Ikumi with Kaoru, Ichigo.png|Ichigo watches Ikumi and Kaoru. 427Kugo searches.png|Kūgo tells Ichigo he is looking for information about Isshin. 429Cover.png|Ichigo, Yuzu, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 429. 430Cover.png|Ichigo and Karin on the cover of Chapter 430. 431Cover.png|Ichigo and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 431. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Ichigo is surprised to see Sado at Xcution's hideout. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Ichigo and the members of Xcution. 434Kugo teases.png|Kūgo teases Ichigo for coming back to Xcution. Ichigo in Doll House.png|Ichigo in the doll house. 435Cover.png|Ichigo, Riruka, and Mr. Pork on the cover of Chapter 435. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|A shrunken Ichigo talks to Riruka. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo trying to use Fullbring. 437Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 437. Bleach FullBringGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo using his Substitute Shinigami Badge for Fullbring. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. 441Cover.png|Ichigo and Kaoru on the cover of Chapter 441. Ch441pg3 Ikumi tells Ichigo not to look out for her.png|Ikumi tells Ichigo not to protect her from the truth. 443Cover.png|Ichigo and Jackie on the cover of Chapter 443. 444Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, Kūgo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 444. Chapter444IchigoBadgeBeserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ichigo reiatsu.png|Ichigo in a shihakusho once more. 445Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 445. 445Sado attacks.png|Ichigo watches as Sado attacks Tsukishima. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Kugō protects Ichigo. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. 450Cover.png|Ichigo and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 450. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo fends off Ichigo's close range attack. 451Cover.png|Ichigo, Kūgo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 451. Chap451Page16IchigosAbilities.png|Ichigo's Fullbring transforms again. 451Kugo suppresses.png|Kūgo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Ichigo Fullbring Rear.png|Rear view of Ichigo's completed Fullbring, with sword. 453Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 453. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo and Tsukishima clash. Ch453pg13 Keigo calls after Ichigo.png|Ichigo flees from his home. 455Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. 455Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. 456Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Kūgo, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 456. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima from Ichigo's attack. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. 457Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Kūgo, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 457. Chapter457Page18GinjoTakesHit.png|Kūgo takes the hit. 458Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 458. 459Ichigo loses.png|Ichigo loses his Fullbring. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia stabbing Ichigo. Ichigo new shinigami.png|Ichigo regains Shinigami powers. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia color spread from chapter 460. Ch460Pg16GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in his battle with Kūgo. 461Cover.png|Ichigo and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 461. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi with Ichigo. 464Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 464. Ichigo activates his Bankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ichigo New Bankai.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. 461Ichigo prepares.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Kūgo. Chapter 476 Ichigo attacks Kugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Ichigo and his friends about to fight Hollows. 481Ryunosuke wakes up.png|Ichigo tells Ryūnosuke Yuki he did not say anything. 482Ichigo vs. Ebern.png|Ichigo and Asguiaro Ebern fight. 483Ichigo shatters.png|Ichigo breaks through the white columns. 485Nel tackles.png|Nel tackles Ichigo. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Ichigo arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 487Pesche explains.png|Pesche explains what will happen to the taken Arrancar and Hollows. 489Nel expresses.png|Nel is shocked by Quilge Opie's defeat of the Tres Bestias. 489Ichigo is surrounded.png|Ichigo surrounded by Quilge's men. 490Ichigo catches.png|Ichigo stops Quilge's Heilig Pfeil. 490Ichigo counters.png|Ichigo counters Quilge's attack with a Getsuga Tenshō. 491Quilge appears.png|Quilge appears behind Ichigo. 491Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Quilge's attack. 491Quilge tells.png|Quilge tells Ichigo to aim before slashing. 493Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacking Quilge in Bankai. 498Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo pressuring Quilge. 498Ichigo overwhelms.png|Ichigo overwhelming Quilge with his Bankai. 499The Jail.png|Ichigo is trapped by Quilge. 512Ichigo's determination.png|Ichigo's determined face. 512Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo appears before Yhwach. 513Cover.png|Ichigo confronting Yhwach on the cover of Chapter 513. 513Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo yells in anger at Yhwach. 513Ichigo unleashes.png|Ichigo exerts his Reiatsu. 513Ichigo charges.png|Ichigo charges at Yhwach. 513Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō. 513Yhwach stabs.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Yhwach. 513Ichigo's Blut Vene.png|Ichigo uses Blut Vene to survive being stabbed in the neck. 513Yhwach is engulfed.png|Ichigo releases a large amount of Reiatsu. 514Ichigo's Blut Vene.png|Ichigo's Blut Vene blocks Yhwach's attack. 514Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Yhwach means. 514Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach attacks Ichigo. 514Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Yhwach to wait. 514Ichigo says.png|Ichigo says he will not let Yhwach leave. 514Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 514Tensa Zangetsu is cut.png|Ichigo's blade is broken by Haschwalth. 515Ichigo feels.png|Ichigo is troubled by recent events. 516Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri explains how a broken Bankai cannot be repaired to Ichigo. 516Tenchuren lands.png|Ichigo witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard. 518Ichigo is told.png|Ichigo is told to do what is best for himself. 519White Bone Hell.png|Ichigo recuperates within Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs. 520Kirinji punches.png|Kirinji strikes Ichigo to prove he is healed. 521Ichigo and Renji feel.png|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. 522Nimaiya pranks.png|Ichigo and Renji are tricked by Ōetsu Nimaiya. 523Asauchi attack.png|Ichigo and Renji are attacked by Asauchi. 528Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo returns to the Human World. 528Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Isshin. 537Yhwach in Ichigo's mind.png|Ichigo reflects on what Yhwach said. 537Ichigo thanks.png|Ichigo's reaction to Isshin's flashback. 537Ichigo states.png|Ichigo states he is going somewhere. 538Mera appears.png|Mera appears to bring Ichigo back to Nimaiya's palace. 538Asauchi kneel.png|The Asauchi accept Ichigo's presence. 538Ichigo chooses.png|Ichigo selects his Asauchi. 539Nimaiya and Ichigo arrive.png|Ichigo comes crashing down the slide. 540Ichigo talks.png|Ichigo talks with Nimaiya. 541Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Zangetsu. 541Ichigo is engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by light. 542Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Zangetsu. 542True Zangetsu.png|Ichigo holds his new Shikai. 542Zangetsus appear.png|Ichigo senses both his inner Hollow and his Quincy powers within Zangetsu. 555Ichigo's Oken clothing.png|Ichigo's new clothes. 581Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo arrives in the Seireitei. 582Candice attacks.png|Candice Catnipp attacks Ichigo. 582Ichigo's new outfit.png|Ichigo's new Shinigami uniform. 583Ichigo vs. Candice.png|Ichigo clashes with Candice. 583Getsuga Jujisho.png|Ichigo fires Getsuga Jūjishō. 584Sternritter surround Ichigo.png|Ichigo prepares to face off against eight Sternritter at once. 585Meninas attacks.png|Meninas shoves Ichigo into a building. 585Robert places.png|Robert Accutrone places his gun against Ichigo's head. 585Bazz-B appears.png|Bazz-B appears behind Ichigo. 589Urahara prepares.png|Urahara prepares to launch the artificial Tenchuren as Ichigo watches. 598Orihime notes.png|Orihime tells Ichigo that this reminds her of the time they went to Soul Society in order to rescue Rukia. 598Ichigo promises.png|Ichigo promises to defeat Yhwach and bring back Uryū. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Ichigo and his friends confront Yhwach. 614Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 614. 614Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo unwillingly slashes the Soul King with Yhwach's sword. 615Ichigo and Yhwach clash.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 618Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Yhwach's wrist to prevent him from attacking Mimihagi. 618Ichigo blasts.png|Ichigo blasts Yhwach out of the Soul King Palace with a Getsuga Tenshō. 619Yhwach blasts.png|Yhwach blasts Ichigo away. 620Ichigo falls.png|Ichigo falls off the palace. 624Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime prepares to catch Ichigo with Santen Kesshun. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime catches Ichigo and her other friends with Santen Kesshun. 624Kon bursts.png|Kon bursts out of Ichigo's robe. 624Yoruichi kicks.png|Yoruichi wakes Ichigo up by kicking him. 625Grimmjow confronts.png|Grimmjow confronts Ichigo. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Ichigo and his friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 629Ichigo's group moves.png|Ichigo's group moves through the city. 648Ichigo and Askin experience.png|Ichigo and Askin experience the effects of Shunsui's Bankai. 656Askin incapacitates Ichigo.png|Ichigo is defeated by Askin's Gift Bad. 659Ichigo and Uryu meet.png|Ichigo comes face to face with Uryū after his betrayal. 660Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Uryū. 660Sado grabs.png|Sado grabs Ichigo as he falls. 661Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 661. 661Statues appear.png|Ichigo and Orihime are attacked by Quincy statues in the Soul King Palace. 672Ichigo and Orihime reach.png|Ichigo and Orihime reach the throne room. 672Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Yhwach. 673Ichigo's Reiatsu.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu as he confronts Yhwach. 673Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 673Yhwach stops.png|Yhwach stops Ichigo's assault. 675Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 675. 675Orihime blocks.png|Orihime shields Ichigo from Yhwach's attack. 675Ichigo transforms.png|Ichigo's newest transformation. 676Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 676. 676Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach blocks Ichigo's attack. 676Ichigo fuses.png|Ichigo fuses a Getsuga Tenshō with a Gran Rey Cero'. 677Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Ichigo clashes with Yhwach. 677Ichigo is stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed by shadowy blades. 677Ichigo dodges.png|Ichigo evades Yhwach's attack. 678Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 676. 678Tensa Zangetsu.png|The new form of Tensa Zangetsu. 678Yhwach attacks.png|Orihime shields Ichigo from Yhwach's attack. 679Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 679. 679Yhwach grabs.png|Yhwach grabs Ichigo by the head. 680Yhwach absorbs.png|Yhwach absorbs Ichigo's power. 680Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 680. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji and Rukia arrive to find Ichigo defeated. 681Ichigo is stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Tsukishima. 681Tensa Zangetsu is repaired.png|'Tensa Zangetsu' is repaired by Orihime. 682Ichigo and Renji travel.png|Ichigo and Renji travel through the portal. 682Ichigo and Renji attack.png|Ichigo and Renji attack Yhwach. 683Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo unleashes a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō on Yhwach. 684Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 684. 684Yhwach revives himself.png|Ichigo looks on as Yhwach revives himself. 684Ichigo bifurcates.png|Ichigo cuts Yhwach in half. 685Color page.png|Ichigo on the opening color page of chapter 685. 686Yhwach explains.png|Yhwach explains his ultimate goal to Ichigo. 686Post-War Ichigo.png|Ichigo 10 years after Yhwach's defeat. Databooks, Covers and Posters SOULsCover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs. The Sealed Sword Frenzy.png|Ichigo and Baishin on the cover art of The Sealed Sword Frenzy. Ichigo VIBEs, pg153.png|Ichigo in Vibes. Ichigo Rukia Senkaimon VIBEs.png|Ichigo and Rukia in Vibes. ACBTBAkamaru Jump 2004 Poster.png|Ichigo on the Akamaru Jump 2004 Poster. ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Ichigo on the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Ichigo and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Ichigo and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Ichigo and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Ichigo and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Ichigo and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 1-4.png|Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra as the winners of the top 4 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Ichigo and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. 2012Calendar Ichigo & Rukia.png|Ichigo and Rukia in the 2011 Bleach Calendar. Bleach Resurrected Souls 1.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the first Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 2.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 3.png|Ichigo and Renjion the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 4.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 5.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 6.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo and his friends on the color spread of Chapter 686. Ichigo Video Clips Reiraku.gif|Ichigo uses Reiraku. Encroachment.gif|Ichigo's Chain of Fate encroaches on him. Reiraku19.gif|Ichigo uses Reiraku in order to find his Shinigami powers in the his own spirit world. GetsugaTenshō20.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. GetsugaTenshō31.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time in combat. GetsugaTenshō57.gif|Ichigo counters Byakuya's Shikai with Getsuga Tenshō. GetsugaTenshō59.gif|Zangetsu firing Getsuga Tenshō while in control of Ichigo's body. GetsugaTenshō139A.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō at close range. GetsugaTenshō139B.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. HighSpeedRegeneration124.gif|Ichigo's Hollow Form's High Speed Regeneration. SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō Mugetsu.gif|Ichigo uses Mugetsu. GetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo's new Getsuga Tenshō. GetsugaTenshō360.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in Fullbring form. IchigoMaskingUp.gif|Ichigo putting on his Hollow Mask. Konsō.gif|Standard Shinigami ability, Konsō. Ichigo Movie Images Memories of Nobody Ichigo about to perform kenso.jpg|Ichigo about to perform Konsō. Ichigo finds a way into valley of screams.jpg|Ichigo enters the Valley of Screams. Ichigo ready for final battle.jpg Ichigo meets senna again.jpg|Ichigo sees someone very similar to Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion Ichigo vs kusaka.png|Ichigo and Kusaka clash. Ichigo trapped in ice2.png|Kusaka leaves Ichigo trapped in a prison of ice. Ichigo meets soifon.png|Ichigo encounters Suì-Fēng at the scene of the attack. Toshiro collapses.png|Hitsugaya collapses from his injury. Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo and Orihime listening to Rukia's explanation. Ichigo speaks with zangetsu.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu converse in his inner world. Ichigo breaks free of ice.png|Ichigo breaks free of the ice by activating his Bankai. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Inside the Ōin's territory. Ichigo with the oin.jpg|Ichigo with the restored Ōin. Fade To Black FTB IchigoVsSerpent.png|Ichigo versus an artificial serpent. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png|Ichigo speaking with Byakuya about Rukia. FTB IchigoVsHitsugaya.png|Ichigo fighting with Hitsugaya. FTB Gotei 13 suspects Ichigo.jpg|The Gotei 13 stops Ichigo. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png|Ichigo confronts Byakuya. FTB Ichigo the Esper.png|Ichigo and Renji using their spiritual sense. 339Fade To Black color spread.png|Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia. FTB IchigoVsD-Rukia.png|Ichigo fighting with Dark Rukia. FTB Ichigo Prepares to save Rukia.png|Ichigo charging in to save Rukia. FTB Still Just Friends.png|Ichigo and Rukia Hell Chapter THVIchigo rips.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo tears off Ulquiorra's left arm and wing. THVIchigo kicks.png|Ichigo kicks a street thug in the face. THVIchigo meets.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVGroup examines.png|Ichigo and his friends investigate the wreckage. Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Murakumo appears before Ichigo and his friends. THVIchigo is attacked.png|Ichigo is attacked by Taikon. THVHihio Zabimaru crashes.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' crashes down in front of Ichigo. THVRenji explains.png|Renji explains the current situation to Ichigo. THVIchigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives. Ichigo cuts Shuren.png|Shuren engages in battle with Ichigo. THVKokuto deflects.png|Kokutō deflects an attack meant for Ichigo. THVShuren invites.png|Shuren invites Ichigo to come to Hell. THVIchigo demands.png|Ichigo demands answers from Kokutō. THVOrihime heals.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. THVKushanada chases.png|A Kushanāda chases Ichigo and the others. THVMask forms.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests without warning. THVRukia berates.png|Rukia berates Ichigo for not telling them he was going to use his Hollow mask. THVRenji intercepts.png|Renji defends Ichigo from Gunjō's attack. Ichigo fights against Taikon and Gunjo.png|Ichigo battles Taikon and Gunjō. THVGunjo chases.png|Gunjō chases Ichigo. THVMask forms again.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests again. THVIchigo enters.png|Ichigo and Kokutō enter the third level of Hell. THVIchigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts a Kushanāda in half. THVKokuto grunts.png|Kokutō grunts in pain as Ichigo tries to help him. THVKokuto reveals.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo why he is helping him. THVIchigo pulls.png|Ichigo pulls himself up. THVIchigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Shuren's flame blast. THVKokuto questions.png|Ichigo stands nearby as Kokutō asks Shuren if he will fight them alone. THVIchigo is surrounded.png|Blue light surrounds Ichigo. THVIchigo prepares.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Shuren. THVIchigo finishes.png|Ichigo moves close to Shuren prior to finishing him off. THVGetsuga Tensho explodes.png|The Getsuga Tenshō explodes behind Ichigo. THVKokuto stabs.png|Kokutō stabs his blade into the ground next to Ichigo's head. THVKokuto stomps.png|Ichigo watches as Kokutō attacks the newly revived Shuren. THVIchigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Kokutō. THVIchigo's Reiatsu flares.png|An enraged Ichigo's Reiatsu flares. THVIchigo builds.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo builds a Cero to maximum power. THVIchigo lies unconscious.png|Ichigo lies unconscious with Yuzu Kurosaki. THVShield explodes.png|'Sōten Kisshun' explodes. THVIchigo screams.png|Ichigo screams in rage. THVByakuya enters.png|Byakuya enters the tent. THVByakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to think about his friends' intentions. THVChain glows.png|Ichigo watches as Yuzu's Hell Chain glows. THVOrihime grabs.png|Orihime grabs Ichigo from behind. THVIchigo appears.png|Ichigo arrives at the Gates of Hell. THVIchigo plunges.png|Ichigo plunges through the levels of Hell. THVIchigo dives.png|Ichigo dives towards the tower. THVIchigo states.png|Ichigo states he came here to defeat Kokutō. THVIchigo reappears.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Kokutō. THVIchigo prepares to fire.png|Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō. THVMask begins to form.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask begins to form again. THVKokuto tells.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo he needs to become the monster in order to defeat him. THVKokuto steps.png|Kokutō steps on Ichigo's face. THVKokuto stabs Ichigo.png|Kokutō stabs Ichigo in the abdomen. THVGray substance bursts.png|A gray substance bursts from Ichigo's mouth and abdomen. THVIchigo breaks.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo breaks off one of his own horns. THVKushanada looms.png|A Kushanāda looms behind Ichigo. THVGolden light clings.png|Golden light clings to Ichigo. IchigoSkullClad.png|Ichigo's Skull-Clad Form. THVIchigo levels.png|Ichigo levels his sword at Kokutō. THVKushanada bow.png|The Kushanāda bow to Ichigo. THVIchigo cheers.png|Ichigo cheers. THVRenji and Uryu emerge.png|Renji and Uryū emerge as Ichigo looks on. THVIchigo reverts.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form. THVKushanada attempts.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush Ichigo and his friends. Bleach (2018) LAAnnouncement.png|Bleach (2018) announcement. LABleachPoster.png|Ichigo on promotional poster for the live action movie. LAIchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo as he appears in the live action film. LAIchigoShinigami.png|Ichigo standing in the street in the first trailer. LAIchigoTakesPowers.png|Ichigo takes Rukia's powers in the second trailer. LAIchigoGainsPowers.png|Ichigo emerges with Shinigami powers. LAIchigo.png|Ichigo during his battle with Grand Fisher. LAIchigoInfo1.png|Information on Ichigo from the second trailer. LAIchigoInfo2.png|More information on Ichigo from the second trailer. Ichigo Video Game Images SRIchigo Model 1.png|Ichigo in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. SRIchigo Model 2.png|Ichigo in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. SRYammy captures.png|Ichigo is captured by Yammy. Category:Images